The present disclosure relates to processes for preparing compounds known as tetrahydrotetraazapentacenes, and derivatives thereof. These pentacene analogues are particularly useful as semiconductors in electronic devices, such as thin-film transistors. These pentacene analogues have improved performance characteristics.
Pentacene is a commonly used semiconductor material in small organic semiconductors with high field-effect mobility.
Most small organic semiconductors with high field-effect mobility are based on pentacene. However, pentacene has poor solubility, requiring an expensive high vacuum deposition process to be used. Soluble pentacene derivatives are prone to oxidation in solution when exposed to air, preventing device fabrication from solution in ambient conditions. There is a need to develop new technologies to dramatically improve the mobility for broad applications.
There is a need to develop new processes for preparing pentacene analogues with improved properties.